


Remain Through

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth Control, Bonding, Bonding Scars, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Heat Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Cumflation, No Strings Attached, Omega Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, mentions of past realtionships, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: Actually living somewhere. Same bed for weeks, for months. You let your watch down, domestic tendencies settling in even if you were unbound and on suppressants, hell even Dean was nesting. So you let your guard down, you weren't paying attention, you thought you had another two weeks to find a new ID and get another prescription for suppressants. Rather you had already taken two sugar pills and had about three hours before full heat set in if this was going to go like it had the other times you'd got caught pill-less. You ready to hole up and drag yourself through a heat alone when the Alpha you had already so desperately wanted before this started knocked on your door.This has a set up and then a single chapter for each Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Pretty much PWP.





	1. Fucked, and not in the good way

**Author's Note:**

> I have a work explaining the biology of this A/B/O-verse, if you have any burning questions you can cheek it out, it's called "A/B/O structure for my works" or ask in the comments.

You were fucked now. None of your ID’s had any refills left. None of them would get you emerg-blockers. An even if you could get any they wouldn’t help much if at all you were this close already.

And fuck your brain was already starting to scramble, the whole place smelt like Alpha. You wouldn’t be surprised if you were the first Omega to live here. A this point your only option was to seal up in your room for the what was bound to be the worst heat of your life. You were already in the kitchen, piling up food that would last you a couple days. It would be better for everyone if you didn’t have to leave until it passed. You’d called the three of them to the kitchen.

Dean was the first one in,and if the way he stopped dead at the threshold was any indication you were senting like full heat already. “I’d stay there, don’t, don’t need any of you in a rut.” you started  as Sam and Castiel wandered up behind him, Sam looked like he knew what happened already, Castiel was putting it together fairly quick, “I so fuckin’ sorry guys, living here got me comfortable, I didn’t notice I was taking the sugar pills at the end of the six months, I thought I had enough time to scrounge up an ID with a prescription.” You shook your head, pissed at yourself and putting a box of cereal no one really liked onto onto the case of water bottles, “I’ll wet towel the door from my side.” You caught Sam in your sight line,he was either angry are already approaching a rut from your own out of control hormones, you saw him go into one once, hit him like a ton of bricks, you had to get away from them, “I suggest you do the same. I’ll keep my phone on the charger if something comes up.”

You picked up the pile of water and food, they had enough sense to keep a good distance as you left the kitchen, and you felt another bubble of anger at yourself when you noticed that Castiel or his vessel at least seemed to have noticed your current predicament.

How did you let this happen. There was twisting in your stomach, in an hour it would an ache, in another a stabbing pain that you have to either try to crowasoil or mastrabate away. More likely both, and more likely to the Alpha you’d just passed on your way out the kitchen. The one you’d jump at the slightest indication even without your looming heat. 

You shoved those thought back.  _ Latter _ you told your own body. You kicked the door with your foot and put the food nest to your bed, taking the towels from the bottom on back of the pile and pressing them into the space between the wall and door.

Once you had it sealed the best you could, you stripped, your clothes already burning into your skin, ache already starting in your shoulders. You tried to take a shower, figuring it may be your last chance to be clean for a couple days, you knew it wouldn’t give you much if any relief from you burning heat, and pressure in your chest. 

There was one thing that could help you, could fix all of this. Alpha. An Alpha touching you, knotting you, fucking you, holding you down to present, chest pressed to you back as they muttered everything your hormone soaked brain wanted to hear about how they were going to fill you full of pups.

You towelled off the best you could and layed on your bed, curling up and waiting for your heat to really get going, your knotting toy was within arms reach and you turned the radio on, knowing that if you wanted to get through this with minimal pain you’d need to be able to pretend there weren’t three Alphas walking around.

Ten minutes after laying down you heard the knocking on your door.


	2. Dean

It was a little frantic, five quick, high pitched raps, who ever it was they must have been hitting the door with their knuckles.

You knew one person who knocked like that. With that “concerned mother checking on her teenage daughter because she had just stormed into her room and locked the door because Jake broke up with her” - sound.

Of course it wasn’t your mother. Not a mother. Not yours in any sense.

“What’s wrong Dean?” you called through the room, involuntary rolling your hips at the thought of him, scolding your own body, this was not a time for getting off to him, he’s ten feet away.

“I’m not going to let you hole up in there, be in pain, when you don't need to.” He said it so simply, as though there was an obvious solution, and you weren’t sure if it was your heat tricking you, but you sensed a twinge of arousal, and of Alpha-protectiveness in his voice. 

_ Just the heat, just the heat fucking with me. _ “Not much I can do now.” You muttered, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

“Perhaps,” he started and no, that was the sound of a rut coming on, and fuck you didn’t think you were around him long enough to set him off. Sam and Cas you were worried about, Sam’s hit like a ton of bricks, and none of you really knew what Cas’s rut would be like. Dean took more, weather from being older, or just more experience being around Omegas in heat it took a while for it to hit him, “I wasn’t clear, I’m not suggesting you do anything.” He paused for a moment, and you got what he was asking, or suggesting, “Look, I know we haven’t really talked about,” right, and you were expecting to keep it that way, “We like eachother [Y/N], we both know that, I won’t bond you, we don’t need to have any sort of relationship after this, you helped me, I can help you.”

Everything in your body was screaming to grab the door, pull him in and present. But there was a rational part of your mind, the part telling you that even if your gut was screaming for a litter, that was the last thing you needed, “Dean this is different, I was on suppressants then. If, if we do this now there’s not a chance in hell I won’t be pregnant at the end of this.”

“I already got Sam on a run for mifepristone, he’s still got Je- he looks bonded.” He stopped for a moment, “I don’t want to pressure you, I thought that, I’m sorry I won-”

You pulled the door open against the towels’ best attempts, just enough to pull him in, once it was closed again you pressed him up against it. 

Hands shoving under his t-shirt, forearms pressing to his skin, you pushed up on your toes to scent him. Alpha. Alpha nearing rut, and it was already pulling the tension out of your joints. You felt him pull off the offending fabric of his shirt,you took advantage of the skin that had become available and pressed your torso to his, reveling in the odd way the touch seemed to cool you. His hands, enormous rough and cooling as the rest of his skin ran over your back several times. You moved from breathing in his neck to pointed part at the outside of his collarbone, and taking a nip at it, “Bond me and you’ll never walk out of this room alive.” you grumbled with the last sane, logical part of your brain, before it died to let you focus on grinding against him.

“Wouldn’t think of it, baby.”

And that was when you pulled your arms from his skin and went for his belt, pulling it undone enough to get at the button and fly, undoing them to nearly be able to push down the whole terribleness that was considered pants, but his hands caught yours. Tilting his head his voice sounding like he had been gargling pebbles with everclear and gasoline cocktails for a chaser, “Go present for me Omega.”

You didn’t need to breathe him in again to know that you were playing with an Alpha in a full induced-rut. And you didn’t need to be told again, even if you hadn’t wanted to leave your prize of cooling skin you knew that he was going to keep care of you. And that, a good, real Alpha knott, that was going to pull the ache out faster and better then your attempts to melt into him against the door.

You got on the bed, on your knees, stretching up and rolling your hips a little before pressing down, forehead on your forearm, turning a bit to watch as Dean pulled off the shoes he had neglected to take off previous to talking his way into your bed, before unceremoniously shoving both his jeans and boxers down and shaking his right foot a bit when it got stuck.

At this point you were fueling each other, the sent of an Alpha accelerating your descent to heat, your heat pulling Dean deeper into his rut. Once he was free from his clothes that must have been feeling just as awful as yours’ had, he eyed you for as moment, and you him, the  fingernail ring of bottle green left in his eyes as they bore into you, the way his shoulders were puffed out; large, protective, the way his body seemed to be David come to life, with the exception of his cock; not the small excuse used in Greek statues, no his cock was large, standing at proud attention, and you remembered when you had fucked him through a rut, how you could just wrap your  fingers around it, thumb just touching your middle finger. You could feel slick on your thigh, leeking down, making you more then ready for a knot. For Dean’s knot.

He only waited a moment before he was on the bed behind you, hands running over your thighs as you relaxed into the bed, further arching your back to him, “Alpha…”

Dean pressed his chest to your back, voice in your ear, teeth just inches from your scent glands, and by extension the bond glands. When he spoke he hit against them, leaving you more of a bucking mess then you already were, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you Omega.”

You could feel him on your thigh, his hand running over your skin, a single finger sliding in your slick core. You pushed against it, desperate for any friction available, a second joined the first, rough, calloused skin pumping in and out several times as you panted into the bed, near crying in anticipation and need. You were fairly certain that Dean was trying to say a variable combination of your name and a few choice curse words, but it was coming out as more of a string of feral growls that were already pulling you closer to the first orgasm of your heat.

You whined as he removed his fingers, muttering his name as you heard him licking and sucking your slicker his fingers. His hand held your hip as he lined himself up with your entrance, sinking in in a single swift thrust.

“Fuck, [Y/N],” Both his hands were on your hips, he held them still, and you melted to the show of dominance, “gonna fuck you good, fill you with my pups.” He started as he pulled about halfway out and pounding back; hip bones biting into your flesh.

“De-ha-ean.” You had managed to get out as he started to settle into a steady pace.

He made small shushing noises, rubbing one of your thighs for a moment, before searching for one of your hands, leaning over you slightly more then he had been. Once he got hold of your hand, pulling it from under you forehead,  rubbing over the back of your palm with his thumb several times before guiding in down your body, rest it against your lower abdomen, “Feel that Omega? Feel my Alpha cock stretching you open?” you could only whimper, he knew what you needed to hear, “I’m going to knot you too. Knot you so good, Omega, you’ll feel it for weeks.” having discussed mifepristone already, he went further, spurring the coil in your stomach ever closer to breaking, “I’m going to fuck the heat out of you Omega, going to knot you until your bulging with my cum, and in a few months it’ll be a litter  _ I _ gave you.”

You body reacted to the thought,  _ promise _ , of a litter having you get the strength to buck back onto Dean, fighting the hand that was at that point only half-heartedly holding your hips. You were close, and so was he, you could feel the start of his knot on each thrust, “Dean, I - I need…” You needed something more, he seemed to have gotten the idea, releasing your hand letting you keep it where you could feel him moving inside of you, his own hand slipping lower. Finding your clit with ease, pressing and rubbing down hard and fast.

“Cum for me Omega, need to feel you pulsing around me, want to hear what my name sounds like from your pretty little mouth.” he growled, several thrusts after he finished the sentence he got his answer in a strangled cry, pulling out the end of the word through the initial those of your climax as you body tensed, sharp and rigid, he managed to remember from the last time you were together to pull his hand off before it oversensitized, grabbing both sides of you again, enough force that it was already starting briuses the would get worse, and be ignored over the course of several days and he fuck into you with near reckless abandon as he sought his own release, finding it in another half-dozen thrusts. Pressing into you as far as he could, hips flush to your skin you laid over your back, face next to yours as you both breathed, you were still pulsing around him as he emptied into you; bucking his hips ocanasonly. 

After a minute he pulled an arm around and under your chest, carefully pulling you both on onto your left sides, even now watching the door Both his arms around you he was muttering something into your ear, you weren’t ready yet to process speech yet, rather enjoying the low tone of his voice. If the single other heat you’d had with an Alpha nearly a decade ago was any indication you would be sated in your needs for a little less then a half hour before the cramping, aching, burning came again.

 

It was several - three? Five? Rounds latter, Dean was tied off inside of you again, facing each other this time he had managed to snag a granola bar and was breaking off small pieces. I was nice in a slightly corny way, but you appreciate it regardless. It was about halfway through the bar that the gentle knock came through the door, Sam’s voice asking for Dean.

In a knee jerk reaction he growled, before he came back to senses and hit the radio so you could all hear each other better. “Yea Sam?”

“I’m leaving the stuff next to the door. How’s [Y/N]?” You could hear him putting what he had bought, mifepristone and something else based on how large the sound sounded.

Positiveness flared across Dean’s face again, unlike your heat, ruts don’t get satiated and calmed quite the same, he answered still, “Full heat, better with h- an Alpha.”

You face flushed, “We fine Sam, you should find something else other then talking through a door. Your brother’s in a good rut and is getting  a  bit possessive. Watch a movie, read a book, stare at a blade of grass.” Even with the oddness of the situation, the blissed out feelings cursing through you at the moment we're keeping in a more jokey mood then Dean. Next week you’d tell him that he growled with murder in his eyes, and he’d laugh.

“Okay, make sure you read those instructions, there’s like ten pages.”

You could hear him walk away. Dean looked at you again, “Have you used that before?”

“Yea, Jeremy about 8 years ago, got caught like this. Little secret, eight of those pages are warnings and obscure complications.”

 


	3. Castiel

Timid. One soft, quiet knock. A second. Your name being said by a voice to deep to logicly match the softness of the knocking. You sighed and started to talk, every word a fight in your throat because it wasn’t what your body wanted you to say.

“Cas? Unless you're the one toweling the other side of the door you really shouldn’t be here. I don’t want you going into your first rut like this. It’ll be all screwy, and then when your next one hits it’ll catch you even more off-guard. Actually tell one of the boys to towel it, I don’t want you in this hallway until my heart's over.”

You heard nothing in the hall, and you assumed that he had left, after about a minute he talked, “Forgive me if I’m wrong or if I’m being to foreword. But aren’t Omega’s heat not generally painful?”

“We don’t look forward to them.” You dropped your face into the pillow, your nerves began to scream, a nauseating feeling rolling through you. You body only know that there was an Alpha on the other side of the door, it could care less about social norms, human decency and your friendship with the Alpha it was sensing.

“But having intercourse. Breeding as you seem to call it can remove the most of the pain you will experience.”

“I think we gave you this talk already.” You're getting worse now, and you were worried he’d be able to hear your need in you voice, that he could somehow figure out that you wanted him. And that would make things beyond awkward, “Look,” You gritted out, trying your best to hold your voice steadying and not to break your resolve, “if you have questions ask Sam and Dean, they’re going to be more articulate.”

“I have talked to Dean. Several weeks ago we were speaking and he had said, purely by accident I assure you, he told me something you had trusted to him some time ago. And today again I spoke to him, after you went in your room. He said it wouldn’t be too inapparite to ask.”

He paused for a moment. You had no clue what he was going on about, seemed more like he was talking in circles then anything else.

“He had told me that you were attracted to me. You call it a crush right? If you are, I would like to tell you the feeling is mutual.”

Pining lights in your head, realization washing over you. But, you weren’t in full heat yet and while another time you would have been overjoyed, you were citian his first rut had just smacked him across the face, that he didn’t, was confused, and projecting his need to the nearest Omega.

“For the past several weeks I have been trying to decide whether or not I should approach you, but now I feel if would be dishonorable to not at the least give you the option, not to mention that it pains me to think of you in pain for days on end when I could have done something.

‘The choice is of course yours.” He finished, you could feel your heart swell a little. THe sane parts of you mind in a screaming match with those overcome by your apparching heat.

“Castiel, I would - I want to, want you, but this would be breeding an-”

He cut you off, “I understand the results of intercourse during your oestrus period. I also understand that this is no place to raise children. That was what I had discussed with Dean earlier, he told me of the most common solution, it’s called mifepristone, it only requires photo ID -”

Now was your turn to cut him off, “I know what it is, just, well, last church I was in wasn’t to into it use.” You laughed just a bit at the end, trying to cover over the fact that the first of the cramps were setting in.

“I find churches to rarely be quite right when it comes to the wishes of heaven.”

You will to fight against what you both wanted broke. Snapping in your gut as another cramp washed through. Pushing off the bed you noticed that your sex was saturated with slick, you walked to the door.

`You kicked at the towels and opened the door just enough to see out. He was enough to send tingles through your core, but he was lacking the most major signs of a full blown rut, and that was enough to decide that this was fine then, that he wasn’t misreading his first rut. Besides you had drunkenly let your crush slip to Dean some time ago, you’d have to deal with him latter because right now you’re pulling Cas inside your room.

You hear his breath hitch when he oriantes himself enough to look at you and you want to be embarrassed because that’s the normal thing to do, but all you can manage is reaching out to pull his shirt from his pants, jacket and coat already discarded somewhere else and then yank his tie undone, pulling him down you smash your lips into his and his hands started to run over your skin, almost scared to break you as they ghosted up your arms.

You started yanking at shirt buttons, one snapping off in the rush. You wanted skin, you hands trying to cover every bit as it was exposed to you as you shoved the fabric over his shoulders, flat palming down his arms as you pushed the shirt off over his hands. Pressing up against his newly naked torso, head on one pectoral, looking up at the lower half of his face and more interesting to you his  tumescent scent glands. You occupied your arms with the firm lines of his abdomen as you pushed up on you toes, “You know what happens if we bleed here, right?” You asked , breathing in his scent, the musk of rutting Alpha leaving you a bit worse for wear, you darted out your tongue, licking up where you could see his pulse. You had no desire in your sane mind to bond him, but every part of you wanted him as far into a full rut as soon as possible and giving his scent glands (and by extension bond glands) some attention was a sure-fire way to get there. So were the small circles you were pushing into his groin with yours.

“We’d bond.” You could hear the strain to get the words out in his voice, a breathy pant and you moved your hands to his pants. Cas’ hands were getting steadily more comfortable on you, more firm in the way they were taking handfuls of your sides. You ran your thumbs under the waist before you leaned to brush your lips to his.

It was only a moment before you ended the kiss, a moan when you made contact with him bucking foreword, you pulled back and looked into his eyes, a splinter of unrivaled electric blue left around the reflective black of his pupils, “How much experience are we working with here?” You asked.

He pulled his gaze from yours, looking a bit down and you stopped pulling at his belt, “Not a lot.”

He looked so shame faced and you swore you saw his hand twitch for the door you pulled up to cup his cheek and pulled his eye sto meet yours, “Your body knows what it wants, I can fill in the gaps.” he seemed to nod a hunger pulling back to his face, “Now how about we get these pants off, you get on that bed” -cramp- “and I’ll get us off well enough I can focus on coherency rather than the way every cell is screaming at me to get you inside of me.”

He was grinning - near ferral - by the time you were finished and his hands joined yours in the effort of getting him just as naked as you. Pants and boxers dropping to the floor - eventually he would pick them up, around day three while you were napping - and you pushed him towards your bed, shoving him to lay down on it. 

It was then with mid 2000’s alt-rock filtering through the radio that you both got a good look at each other's bodies for the first time. And fuck he was gorgeous. Not just his cock, even though it was standing full and proud and there was already slick on your inner thighs. The rest of him was beautiful, he was tan and firm, each muscle defined under skin that looked scarless in the haze if your heat. His eyes were a shining electric blue even from several feet away, and the scent of his rut was quickly overwhelming the scent of your heat in the room; you were drowning in that scent, could feel it on your skin.

You pounced on him only moments after he got down to the mattress. You legs were  on either side of his thighs, his cock between you when you leant over him, hand running over the expanse of his chest, “I’m not going to break Cas,” your fingertips ghost over his member, there was an ache in your gut, he had nothing to be ashamed of, if your heat hadn’t been preparing you for good alpha fucking for the past half hour you would be worried if you'd be able to take him right now., “I want to feel you hands bruising my hips, and I want you to talk to me.”

That feral grin was back when his hands started up your thighs as you moved up slightly, hovering over his cock. One of your hands was splayed out  on the center of his chest for balance as the other helped to guide his member to your sex, stopping at first contact to breath in. Ten minutes ago you were resigned to days of discomfort and mastrabating to the man - the Alpha who was now bellow you, pulling your body temperature back to somewhere reasonable. His hands moved to grip your hips, his eyes locking with yours as he whispered a slightly stangled please. You dropped lower onto him clenching your jaw with the near-painful stretch and the overwhelming fullness that was washing calm over you. Taking a shaky breath you lifted your hips, and you could feel his nails in your skin.

You dropped back down, noises neither would want admit to tumbling freeling from your mouth's as you continued the thrusting for several minutes, moans bouncing off the walls as you both dug you nails along each other; grasping for purchase. 

Castiel seemed to be fairly quick at figuring out how to buck up into at an angle that could leave you near non-functioning, and how to take control from the position you were in, holding tight as you came down on him, keeping a firm grip on one side he guided you in a more grinding motion as his other hand moved between your bodies. His fingers were slightly rough and after a few seconds they found the bundle of nerves he was looking for.

The noise you made was inhuman. You hand on his chest was close to drawing blood, his grin was somehow wider, he continued to rub at your clit, you noticed now how much his knot had grown, “That’s it, [Y/N], I want you to finnish,” He sounded like a seven-pack a day smoker, his eyes were on you, flicking between your body and locking with you own, “I’m close. So close.” It became quite suddenly to much and you came, clenching and shuddering his name a mantra on your tongue, he grinded into you for a few more seconds before you pulled him with you.

You name drug out, and ran through gravel, and you thought for a moment that if he kept that up his voice would be shot before nightfall. Already the sated feeling of calm, comfortableness was seeping through your body, pulling you to lethargy, you could feel him filling you near the end your own climax and you nearly fell into a second. 

The thought of what you had done ran through your mind. You were tied, he had cum you body knew it, already it was possible you had a litter, his litter inside of you, and that would be enough for at least a half hour possibly more, you could feel the clarity returning.

Once your breaths regulated, his hand loosening to a gentle cradle you managed yourself into something you could conversate in.

Somewhere around afternoon in day two he got up to get water, or take a piss, or something when you saw the scars on his back. You were certain you had felt them, but they were almost unbearable to look at, jagged like cut tapestry, when he returned to the bed in the time remaining before the pained need came back you asked to see them, with a shaky breath he agreed.

A lull on the fourth day you prodded the subject of bonding.

The taste of blood lingered for days. His mark was bruised for so long you made him see a doctor. It was fine, apparently. When it finally healed it was actually pretty, in the way bond scars can be, clean indents, a perfect print of your teeth.


	4. Sam

            It was three quick consecutive knocks. Followed immediately by your name being called through the door.

            Despite your approaching heat you managed to knit together your eyebrows, “Sam?” You called back confused and concerned, Sam shouldn’t be coming down here, or talking to you - he’ll go into a rut and that was the last thing anyone needed; two of four out of commission for a week, because one couldn’t keep her meds straight.

            “Of course it’s me.” You could hear him grinding out his words already. And it suddenly became very clear that Sam wasn’t going to go into a rut. He was already in one. Your forearm fell to your forehead.

            Idiot; why didn’t you just hole yourself up and then call them, or text or taken one of the cars to a hotel, hold up in there and call one of them - Dean probably- and fill them in form there.

            Sam continued, “I want you, and from the way you’ve been staring,” He stopped for a moment, the rut in his voice was obvious, thick, and dark; intoxicating in a way similar to good whiskey. Your body, your heat were reacting to it, slightly against your sane mind’s will you found yourself moving, rolling with the agility of a rag doll, hand trailing down. _Just a little bit_ , that’s what you tell yourself, just enough to distract the ache in your gut, “you want me too. What do you say [Y/N]? We get through this together; I know your body must be screaming for an Alpha. Begging you to let me come in there and knot you, tie off in you, and fill you with my pups.”

            _Mrm, not going to mention it, are you? You were black out drunk though. Maybe you just don’t remember._

            You groaned into the pillow, you did want that, him. And at this point, was there really any sense in not doing this, from the sound of it he was in a full rut, there was nothing to undo that, you were quickly approaching full heat.

            “Door’s not locked.” You muttered, hoping you were loud enough and pulling yourself up to better present. Whimpering when you heard the door click and a single _fuck_ echo through the room, you turned your head. Sam, seemingly even more Alpha than normal, scent washing through the room and cutting the sickly sweet scent of your heat, he was heaving shoulders and lust blown pupils.

            He was pulling at his belt before his shirt even hit the floor. You could only get glimpses of his body as he undressed and took just two long strides to hover next to your bed, running his hand heavily over your shoulder and down your side, “Such a good Omega, already presenting for me.” There was something deep and dark and thick to his words, as though they were molasses dripping from his tongue. You wanted more of the bittersweet taste, longed for the way it would comfort you, your body followed his hand, pushing against him in a fluid motion.

            “Don’t you worry, your Alpha’s going to take good care of you,” - the bed shifted, you could feel his body heat hitting yours - “I’m going to fuck the heat of you Omega,” - his hands; rough and calloused grabbed your arms, putting them folded at the elbows just above your head, you  pushed the one at the bridge of your nose - comfortable now you had an Alpha cock pressed up against your back, the owner of it leaning over, breath on the shell of your ear - “And don’t worry about after, when I’ve filled you full of my pups, but your back to your senses - I’ve already got a couple doses of min-f.”

            It seemed that was the last of your interactions before he moved onto the more immediate issue, kneeling back up, balancing on his knees - when one of his long fingers dipped inside of you keened; bucking back and breathing out _please_ ’s and _Sam_ ’s and _Alpha_ ’s.

            He chuckled before adding another, “Fuck, you’re really gagging for it.” He started almost more to himself then you, “You don’t want my fingers though, do you?” His voice was the embodiment of Alpha; you could feel the slick running down your thighs, while his nearness, his touch was pulling the ache from you joints it was doing nothing for the twisting in your gut.

            “No.” You managed to get out - it sounded like a strangled mewling, still trying to buck and grind against his fingers.

            “Tell me what you want then.”

            He stopped thrusting his fingers, when you groaned in protest he pulled them out, you whimpered before finding the words, “Want your cock, Alpha, need it, need a knot.” The words raced out and he grabbed your hips, pulling you like you were some sort of a puppet before guiding his cockhead to your more than ready and heat-soaked sex.

            “And?”

            “I want you to fuck me senseless, fill me with your cum, Alpha, fill me until I’m so full it my womb is swollen, give me a nice full litter, Sam.”

            You tried to push back onto him but his hands held firm. He deemed that you had begged enough and he thrust in, in one fluid motion, him growling, fingernails digging into soft flesh, you with a scream of surprise, and pleasure and hints and sparks of pain, melting back to soft and pliable Omega after a moment of tensed adjustment. He had bottomed out and you were sure that from the way you could feel pressure on your cervix that if it had been for you heat pulling it up he would have never come close to fitting, made more apparent by the feeling of being split in half in your hips.

The knotting in your stomach was finally quelled; biology happy with your current state and he pulled back half way before slamming back in, bottoming out again as you cried out his name again, hands finding the fabric beneath you and clawing at them to get a handful of cotton before fisting the bed sheets; even with the barrier you could feel where you nails were and you were sure your knuckles were turning pale.

            You were fairly certain that he was still talking, but you were too far gone to processes it. Every movement sent your mind spiralling, it didn’t seem very long before you could feel the start of his knot a bit more of a stretch couple with every hit to you cervix.

            Not long after you could feel the start of his knot, growing quickly – he stopped the thrusting, changing to bury himself to the hilt inside of you and buck – shoving against you, one hand still holding tight to your hips, the other sliding around you and finding your clit, through the haze you could make out the deep rumble of his voice telling you to cum around his cock, something about how good you felt, how you looked spread out for him.

            With his hand and the feeling of his knot, so large you felt it in your bones, it didn’t take you much longer. Waves of pleasure washing over you as you lost the world except for him, eyes squeezed shut with white coating your vision you felt the start of his own release hear the near feral growl reverberating around the room pulling you back down. His cock was twitching inside you, knot pumping his hot cum into you and keeping you together, he was wrapping his arm around you, fingertips just below your suprasternal notch as he pulled you up, him leaning back on your thighs and resting you on his lap, face burying in the crook of your neck, scenting you, nosing at your engorged scent glands as he held you down on his lap and  ground up slightly, still twitching occasionally, but both coming down from your respective highs.

            One of your hands fell to your abdomen where you could still see the slightest outline of his cock. If your singular past experience served right you’d start getting the aching again in about 40 minutes, his knot would come down in maybe 20 or so.

            Some time in day three you asked why on earth he had mifepristone. “Sometimes on hunts were find girls who’ve been held for a long time.”

            He didn’t need to say anything else, you got it, before you’d picked up with the Winchesters you’d driven countless girls to the nearest emergency clinic or in some lucky states just the drug store. It was the unfortunate, ugly truth of the world.

            You changed the subject - not that it didn’t need talking about, but those talks were for state building lawns not bedrooms that reeked of heat sex – by reaching down between you and finding his member, still half hard from the hormones running through his rutting veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and I can take request on my tumblr at mel-kirkland or my facebook at Amber Kelly Darrow. Regardless thanks for reading!


End file.
